Lord/Overview
Overview The is the player character and the main character of Fantasy War Tactics. He is given a name by the player, however he is always referred to as 'Lord' by all other characters. Lord is arrogant, and highly confident in his own abilities. This is shown to be justified, as he accomplishes many amazing feats throughout the story, and though not a combatant himself, he is praised by many as a veritable genius. Nonetheless, due to being shunned by students and staff alike at Ketarh Magic Academy, Lord seeks to prove his worth and is bent on world domination. To accomplish this goal, he makes full use of his abilities, providing aid to the party with his Lord Skills as well as using his knowledge to clone powerful heroes and, in most cases, using mind control to make them loyal. It should be noted however, that although Lord will go to great lengths to fulfill his ambitions, he will not cross lines that he himself deems to be immoral. For instance, he expresses disdain towards the Beast Rain Project, and decides to defeat the World Reformation Council by himself, refusing to cooperate with the Resistance. Important to note about Lord's personality, is that he can be somewhat immature and firmly believes himself to be the victim at Ketarh Magic Academy. Though Lord considers Klein his rival and enemy, Klein harbored nothing but respect and admiration towards Lord. Story Lord was a student of Ketarh Magic Academy, along with and , among others, and is thus well-acquainted with both of them and with other staff of the Academy, like his professor and the golem . However, due to his habit of performing dangerous research and introverted personality, he was feared by students and staff alike, gaining the name of "Lab Demon". This, along with always being second-best to Klein, caused him to abandon the school and set up his own lab on Mustache Island. , an ancient war soldier. During his rounds around the island, they met an anthropomorphic cat washed ashore named . Ian doesn't have memories of who he actually was and how he got here. This prompted the Lord to persuade him to join them, as Lord noticed that Ian has traces of Heroic genes within him. With this newly acquired knowledge and his fresh group of warriors, he set out on a path of world conquest. Upon his successful conquest by defeating The World Reformation Council and hailed as The Magic King, Lord's quest has not yet finished as the threat continues to lurk within his kingdom, he devoted his time investigating, preparing against High Humans and how to counterattack them when the time comes. Throughout this when he was investigating a case, Lord encountered Hella, then, a High Human in which casts a brand on him, enabling Lord to be controlled. His companions succeeded in stopping him from causing further chaos, but the brand has not been erased despite from using his magical power, making him anxious that he might attack his companions again. enters the scene knowing nothing of what happened, she introduced Lord a visitor from an Unknown Land, and while at it this visitor temporarily sealed the Brand that was on the face of Lord, motivating him to fulfill this visitor's request if she can promise to remove the Brand completely out of him, thus making his journey to another land, The East Continent.}}